Catch Me When I Fall
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: Emma Pilsbury is abused by her boyfriend, Carl. Can Will save her before she can't be saved? FINISHED
1. Spill Pepsi, Get Stuff

Chapter 1

Emma Pilsbury lied on her bedroom floor, wondering what she did wrong. It hadn't been that bad tonight. He wasn't drunk this time. Her cheek hurt, and she raised a hand to it, and tears formed in her eyes from the slight brush, though it had stung like nothing she had felt before. She pulled herself up, and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, while straightening her skirt. 5:17, the clock read. She groaned inwardly, she only had 3 minutes until she had to take her morning shower, then make breakfast at 5:27, then drive to school at 5:34.

She pulled herself of the floor, and reminded herself that she woulod have to dust under the bed when she got home.

At least she would be safe at school, with the students around, and the other teachers and...

Will.

She smiled as she thought his name. _**Everything**_ about him made her smile. His eyes, his hair, his smile... his lips.

He would always be there to catch her when she fell.

Unlike Carl.

She touched her cheek, thinking of what he had done to her.

She hadn't asked for this.

It wasn't what she wanted.

But what did she want?

* * *

At school that day, everyone stared at her cheek.

"Oh, I fell," she said over and over again.

She had managed to avoid Will all day.

"Wotcha do to your face, Pallsberry?" said a rude and mocking voice behind her in the teachers lounge.

She sighed inwardly. Sue.

"I'm not in the mood Sue," she snapped, turning around to face the cheerleading coach.

"Alright, chill," Sue said, raising her hands just wondering. She turned, but turned back again, and pushed Emma's soda, spraying all over her new white shirt. "You have something on your shirt too." With that acomplished, Sue turned around for good, and sat down at a table and began her lunch.

Emma blinked tears out of her eyes. _Does everyone hate me? _

_She _turned, and headed back the way she came, into the near empty hallway.

"Emma, hey, EMMA wait up." She heard Will's voice from down the hallway, and knew she would fully loose it if she saw him. Instead,, she sped up, hoping he would get the message. Of course he didn't. She heard him before she saw him.

"Hey, wait," he said finally catching up to her. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"


	2. Saved By The Cell

Emma sighed, looking away so he wouldn't notice her cheek. "Uuummmm... No, I guess I didn't."

"I feel like i haven't seen you in _forever. _We should... what happened to your shirt?"

Emma looked down at the now stained shirt, and sighed. "Sue being herself. It's fine, I have another change of clothes in my office, which is where I'm going now so excuse me." She walked away, not wanting to look back and see his hurt face, but she wanted to beat the rush of kids coming from the caf, not wanting their unwashe hands brushing up against her.

"Hey, I'll walk you their," he said from behind her.

Emma turned around, colliding with him and they fell, Emma landing underneath Will. Her breating started to quicken, trying to not think about the last time these floors were cleaned.

"Oh my gosh! Em, are you okay?" Will scrambled up, and pulled her up with him.

"I'm fine, I just t-think I-"

He cut her off, however. "What the hell happened to you cheek?" He raised a hand to gently brush her face. She cringed, and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off again by her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

Saved by the cell.

She fished her phone out of her pocket, intentionally avoiding his concerned gaze, flipping open her phone.

1 New Text.

**Dinner Tonight, My Place. 8:00. Bring your bikini.. were going in the hot tub.**

Emma felt her face going red. But it was a command, not a order.

"I-I have to go," Emma said quickly, pushing past him. But he spun her around, grabbing her arm, where an old bruise was still healing. She wimpered, yet to soft for Will to hear.

"Emma, just.. just talk to me. Come to glee after school today! We could use the feedback, and we could.. go for a quick cup of coffee afterwards. Please?"

She sighed, and, not being able to think of a way to decline without it killing the both of them, she answered. "Fine, but no coffee. i have plans with Carl tonight, and..and I don't want to be late." 


	3. Deja Vu Much?

Emma looked in the mirror i her office, and smoothed her skirt flat. She had just changed into her spare pair of clothes, happy to be out of the now germy clothes Sue had spilled soda all over. She was now wearing a light lavander a-line skirt, a pale pink blouse, and a soft gray cardigan. The look was her, and she secretly hoped Will liked it. She took one last lok at herself, took a deep breath, and walked out of her office, shuting the door firmly behind her.

She walked down the hallway, turned the corner and ran right into...

Sue, with another can of Pepsi, that was now down Emma's shirt. Deja vu much?

"Ugh, again Palsberry? This is the second can of Pepsi I had to but because of you. Is there a problem?"Sue glared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"N-N-No," Emma pushed past Sue, and felt the germs of her sweaty tracksuit seep into the pores of her skin. She headed back to her office, to get yet another set of clothes. _I don't want to be late to see Will._

When Emma finally got to glee rehersal, they were just finishing, a song.

"No air, No air..." Mercedes finished and everyone clapped, including Emma, and the sound behind him made Will turn, and upon seeing her a wide smile spread across his face.

"Emma you made it!" he exclaimed, striding over and pulling her into a tight hug. She took advantage of the mere friendly gesture, and relaxed for the first time in days, breathing in his colonge, and loving the tingling sensation his arms made on her back. He pulled out of the hug and turned around to face glee club.

"Hi Ms. Pilsbury," Rachel called across the room.

"'Sup ?" said Mercedes.

"Hola."

"Wassup?"

"Hiya."

"Yola."

the glee club went through their greetings, until everyone had said hello but Tina.

"H-h-h-h-hi, M-m-m-s.P-pilsb-b-bury," she said quietly, her hair ccovering her face.

"Hey guys," she said truthfully. "You're going to kick Vocal Adreniline's butts!"

"Damn straight," Puck yelled, and everyone laughed.

"Alright, let's rock Independence Day for . Now, Martina McBride was a-"

"We _know _. Hit it guys," Kurt said, smirking slightly, as the girls and Kurt started to sing.

"Though she looke alright...

...Roll the stone away, it's Independence Day..." Quin finished.

Emma clenched her hands, hating the song's lyrics, but Quin's voice was flawless.

After glee club fininshed, after a few more song, the students filed out without protest, knowing their mentor wanted some alone time with Emma.

"So did you really think we were good?" Will asked.

"You were amazing! If you don't win it'll be... be.. terrible? Yes. Just terrible. You've tau-"

"Will you reconsider? Please," Will blurted inturrepting her. He strode up and wrapped his arms around her back, when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She averted her eyes from his, stalling. She took her phone out of her pocket and read the text.

**scratch 8:00. Come ****now.**** Don't forget the bikini.**

"I have to go," Emma said trying to push Will of her.

"Emma please. What does Carl have that I don't? Please, just let me take you to dinner, or... or just coffee! Please Emma, I want to make this work." Will pleaded more.

"I can't Will," she whispered, pushing him harder and he seemed to let go, and let her. She walked out the doors, and tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, but tripping. Over a foot. She looked up of the undisenfected floor, and saw all of glee club right by the door, with Kurt's foot outstretched.

"Are you okay ?" Britney asked.

Who wouldnt want a Will?


	4. Hair Dye and Colored Contacts

I don't really think this is still T... But I'm not quite sure it's M... So you've been warned!

* * *

Emma loosened her grip in her steering wheel as she pulled into a stop in Carl's driveway. She took a deep breath, grabbed her tote in the passenger's seat.  
She took a deep breath, and grabbed the door handle, opened it and got out of the car. She walked slowly up the driveway, breathing in the crisp air, hoping it would calm her nerves.

It didn't.

She knocked on the door of _his _house, and it was almost instantly opened. Carl stood there, looking perfect as ever. But behind the flirty smile, she could sense the hatred, the inpatientness.  
"Hey babe," Carl said, pulling her into the house. "I'm glad you could make it."  
"O-of course," Emma stuttered. What was she supposed to do, just not come? She wanted more than anything to be in this same position with Will, but she refused to let her guard down, and get hurt again. She wasn't going to trust anyone again.  
Never.  
"How was work today," Carl asked, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck with his nose. Then he let his hands travel to her waist then...lower.  
"U-um..can we not do this now," Emma half whispered.  
"What's wrong babe?" Asked Carl as he lifted her, and carried her to the couch.  
He threw her down and unzipped her skirt, and pulled it down revealing her periwinkle bikini bottoms.  
Then, he slowly unbuttoned he cardigan, Emma's breathing quickening in fear.  
"P-please...stop," Emma choked as he ripped her shirt off, underneath her loose bikini top. He lifted her yet again and carried her into the backyard, towards the hot tub. He threw her down, the side of her head hitting the gravel steps, and she felt the blood begin to ooze out of the side if her neck. Carl dragged her into the warm water, as it started to bubble.  
Carl pulled down her bottoms, and let his fingers enter her harshly. Emma began to thrash, and Carl took this as a sigh for more, and he tore off her top ands she felt the world spinning, as the blood from her neck seemed to be gushing, and stinging from the water. She felt the world go black, and her eyes dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I just don't _get _it," Rachel whined to her fellow glee club members. "They obviously like each other... why won't they just...just..."  
"Kiss," Artie suggested.  
"Yes," Rachel exclaimed jumping out of her chair, "exactly! Why won't they just fall back in love?"  
"That's so stupid," said Quin, rolling her eyes. "They're _friends_ and that's all they'll probably ever end up being."  
"Quin's right. It's not that simple," Tina whispered. "We just have to wait...and see what happens. If we interfer... it could get worse."  
Santana sighed and stood up, and walked up next to Rachel to face the glee club, "I personally don't think they make a good couple. She really needs to dye her hair and get colored contacts."  
"Santana! That's so mean," Rachel scolded. "Her hair suits her. And her eyes are _such_ a pretty color!"


	5. Oh, Sweet Rachel

Thanks For All The Reviews!  
I Love You Guys!  
This Chapter Will Be longer than the others!  
I Promise!

* * *

Emma woke up groggy, on the floor of Carl's house, naked in a pool of light pink water. She jumped up, realizing it was tinting with blood, but slipped and fell back down.  
She saw her clothes laying on the floor by the couch and crawled over to them. She stood up, keeping one hand firmly on the couch, and was able to stand up. She pulled up her skirt, and as she was pulling on her polo shirt, she felt a sharp pain on her neck, and felt a warm liquid flow down her neck. She groaned inwardly, as she realized it was blood, from the gash on her neck. She fought back tears, as she searched for her tote, finding in half under the couch. She went to the door, not bothering with her shoes, not minding the germs that would get on the bottom of her feet, just wanting to get out before Carl woke up, probably hungover.  
She opened the door and stepped out, shivering in the cool night air. She went into her car, and drove herself home.  
When she got home, she instantly jumped right into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her back like a waterfall.  
Soon she couldn't tell her tears from the bath water.  
"Why me," she whispered to her reflection in the mirror, when she got out. She cringed when she saw her neck, and raised a hand to brush it softly.  
"This isn't what I wanted," She cried, but what did she want? Peace? Cleaness? Will...?

* * *

The next day was Friday, and for that, Emma was grateful. Only one day until, Saturday, a day where she could be fully alone. No school, no Carl. He always worked on Saturdays.  
But, unfortunately, she still had to go to work, back to the school. She went to the bathroom, and looked in the miror. There was no way she could completely hide the gash on her neck, it was to big, and red. At least it had scabbed over through the night, but it was still sore when she trurned her neck.  
She _had_ to cover it somehow. It was still to early in Fall to wear a turtleneck sweater, and concealer couldn't cover it...could it? She took a glob of it in her hand, and slathered it on her neck. I looked like she had a light pink giant circle on her neck.  
Great!  
At least it was better than the huge red scab on her neck. She dressed and ate breakfast, and drove to the school.  
When she arrived, she parked the car, making sure it was perfectly in the spot. Then she pulled the key out of the ignition, and smoothed her skirt, praying that noone would her scar of the week.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard her name called, but it wasn't Will this time.  
"Hello Ms. Pilsbury," said Rachel sweetly, "what's up?"  
"Oh, um nothing, nothing Rachel. Why do you ask?" Emma looked around, wondering if she was going to be ambushed by glee-clubers.  
"Just wondering," Rachel chirped, "You know, you should come to glee club this afternoon. We'd love to have an outside opinion on our new sng choice fo-"  
"I don't think that would be a good idea," Emma said quickly, "I-I'm busy after school."  
"Doing what?" Rachel asked said, looking so innocent, so sweetly, noone would know what she had planned for later.  
"I'm...I'm going somwhere," Emma replied at once.  
"Where's that?" Rachel pressed, her smile widening.  
"That's really none of your concern," Emma blurted, cringing at how rude her voice sounding.  
Rachel looked surprised at Emma's words, but recovered fast, "Oh, well maybe on Monday," she turned on her heels, and walked away, pulling out her cell phone as she walked.

* * *

Emma got through the day with noone noticing her neck, although she pretty much avoided everyone but the students that came into her office in tears or in rage.

Until lunchtime.  
She relaxed when she heard the bell ring, singling the start of lunch.  
Well, at least she relaxed until her door opened.  
"Hey Em," Will said uncertainly. "Well, um.. can I eat in here, with you?" He asked aprehensivly.

Emma bit her lip, and looked down at her clapsed hands. She sighed, "I suppose so."  
He grinned, and pranced over to the chair across from hers, on the other side of the desk.


	6. Apparently, Whispering Is Hard To Do

Enjoy!  
A medium-length chapter! Hope you like the last one!  
Oh, and I decided that i will include more of the glee kids, but not toooo much! I love Emma and Will to much!  
But I will say, the Glee kids are smart. They will have a big role in saving Emma.

* * *

"You won't _believe_ what she said, she was all like 'I have plans'! Something has to be going on! Right?" Rachel rambled as she paced back in forth at the Emergeny Glee Club Meeting.  
She had called it right after she had talked to Emma. She'd called the peoplke who seemed to care:  
Kurt  
Mercedes  
Finn  
Quin  
Tina  
Artie  
She had briefly considered calling Santana and Brittney, but well...  
she didn't.  
"Right," Kurt said, striding next to Rachel, "There simply cannot be nothing between them. There just can't. People don't just fall in love and... well, unfall in love. It never happens."  
"We just have to do something," Rachel decided.  
"And fast too," Mercedes said, "I don't like that Carl guy. He doesn't seem to love Ms. Pilsbury like Mr. Schue does. There's just somrthing off with him, ya know?"  
"Yeah, it's like she's afraid of him or something," Tina spoke up.  
"You don't think..." Finn loooked at Artie.  
"No, he'd never _hurt_ her, would he," Artie said.  
"She's way to nice," Quin stated uncertainly.  
"She has seemed really different, since she's beem dating him. Tired, sad, scared...," Rachel faded away, looking at Kurt, hoping he would reasure them all.  
But he didn't.

* * *

"S-soooo...," Emma stated awkwardly as she glanced around her office, looking for a way out of this conversation.  
"Um, is Figgins making you chaperone the Fall dance?" Will asked, opening his lunch.  
"Yeah, it'll be you, me and _Sue_ there, as well as the other parents," _This isn't so bad_, Emma thought, relieved.  
Will sighed. "Sue. Well, there's strength in numbers? I mean, if we stayed close..."

Was he asking her to the dance?  
The dance for the _students?  
As unhappy as she was and felt on the outside, inside she was secretly pleased with him on the inside.  
_"Well?" Will asked, jerking Emma out of her thoughts.  
"What? Well what?" Emma asked, confused.  
"Will. You. Go to the dance...  
With me?" Will pleaded hopefully.  
"Oh..." Emma was taken aback.  
Will...  
But Carl would never let her...  
But he never had to know...  
Emma started to smile, "Yes. Will. I'd love to attend the dance with you."  
But if Carl found out, he would kill her.  
For sure.  
"Great!" A smile broke out on Will's face, he was grinning like a lucky schoolboy, "I'll pick you up at you place, at... 6:30?"  
Emma started to smile to, she deserved this one happy time, right?  
"I'd like that will. I'd really like that."

Oh, god. She was dead.

* * *

"No way," Kurt said.  
"No way," echoed Quin.  
"It wouldn't hurt to tell Mr. Schue, would it?" Rachel asked.  
"Actually, it would," pepped Mercedes, "If he thinks we're trying to get him and Ms. pilsbury back together, he'll shoot us down instantly."  
"Mercedes is right," Finn said standing to put his arm around rachel's shoulders, "We have to be discreet. We can't tell anyone. Not Mr. Schue, Ms. Pilsbury, and definatly not Brittney or Santana. They'll run to Coach Sylvester. And we can't have that."  
"Did he just say my name," someone whispered behind the piano, though it was hardly a whisper.  
"Shut up," another voice hissed, catching the attation of the entire glee club.  
"Ladies, be quiet!" A third voice said.


	7. Emma 1, Carl 20 Something

ENJOY!  
PLEASE R&R!  
I hopr this isn't tooooooo short...

* * *

"Who..." Artie dragged, trying to boost himself up from the chair.  
"Get up," the third voice hissed.  
The glee club stared as two figures stood up, hardly surprising the club.  
"What are you staring at," Brittney asked, next to Santana.

* * *

Emma watched happily, as Will left her office as the bell signiled for luch to end. God, she was going to the dance.  
WITH HIM!

There was only 1 person who  
could ruin her good mood.  
Of course, he choose that moment to call her.  
"Where did you go last night?" Carl asked, really sounding sober, for once.  
"I-I had to go. I didn't feel so well," EMma said nervously, her stomach churning from the way he seemed to threaten her through the phone.  
"Well, I was waiting for you up in the bedroom," Carl growled, "I was _going_ to make it up to you."  
"I-it was late, I wanted to go home," she whispered.  
"Whatever. Can you make it tonight?" Carl said, sounding bored.  
"No..no, I can't. We have a..a..a um a faculty dinner until 10:30, and we have them the rest of the week. So I can't. Bye," Emma hung up the phone, smirking at her cover up. But she knew the consequesnces, but she was going to enjoy her night with Will in a few days.

Emma 1, Carl 20-something.

* * *

Will whistled as her walked down the hallway. He was overjoyed that Emma had actually said _yes!_  
He hadn't expected her to say no, but she had been acting pretty strange lately. She seemed sad, and quiet, and...  
un-Emma.  
He tried to rember when it had started, but he just remembered her being happy with him, then happy with Carl , and then...  
Carl.  
No, he couldn't be bringing her down. He was a dentist, after all. He was rich, and bold, a a good man. But Will had to admit, he was jealous of Carl. He had the one thing Will wanted.  
Emma.  
_His _Emma.  
The beautiful, considerate, quirky, red-haired guidance counsler.  
Emma... she was perfect and she was...  
"Sue?" Wll asked calmly, venturing into the choir room, and seeing Sue crouched down behind the piano, with Britney and Santana standing up next to her, "What," Will said calmly, "Is GOING ON?"  
"Hello Schuester," Sue dawled, "I was just checking in on your dumb little club, so if you'll excuse me, I have to go... go, uh..annoy that perky red-headed girlfriend of yours."  
"Sue," Will said, clenching his teeth, "Emma isn't my girlfriend."  
Not _Yet._


	8. HELP!

Ok you guys, I expirencing writers block, and I need good ideas for the next chapter, which is the two days before the dance, and the dance scene. I have the dance scene planned out, but I need a few ideas for the chapter leading up to it! please help me!


	9. I Promise

  
DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!  
But I would like to thank you all for all your good ideas for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy.  
Also, check out my new mummy fanfic, The Necklace Of Cleopatra.

* * *

Emma looked up at a knock at her door. "Will," she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a free period," Will explained, sitting down, "My class had a history field trip."

"And you decided to visit me," Emma teased.

"I did," Will laughed, and Emma did too.

"I... can't remember the last time I heard you laugh like that," Will said. Emma looked down.  
"I haven't had much to laugh about," she whispered, her hair covering her frail face.

"Why," Will asked leaning over and lifting her chin uo with her hand, so there eyes were leveled.

"I... haven't had much to laugh about," Emma trailed off, as Will looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Why," he asked, "Aren't you happy with-"

"Carl-" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, I know his name," Will pressed his lips together, "You didn't have to shout Em."

"No, Carl." Emma said, "He's here."  
"What," Will said turning around, "Ooh..."

"Hey Emma," Carl said cheerfully, "A patient cancelled on me, and my cell wasn't working, so I decided to ask you in person if you'll have dinner with me tonight."

"But, we just talked on your cell phone twenty minutes ago," Emma whispered, afriad as he walked around her desk and wrapped his arms around her. Harshly, though to an outsider, it would look calm and loving.  
"What are you talking about," Carl asked, sounding confused. But instead of pressing the issue, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmnanarrruhl," Emma protested, "Mmwwawp!"

Emma raised her hands to Carl's chest, and pushed him away.  
"What is wrong with you," Carl asked toughly. "I'll see you at my place. Tonight."

He stormed out of the office, not noticing Will.

Emma collapsed into tears on the floor.

She felt Will's soft arms lift her head softly.

"Emma, it's okay," he whispered.

"No Will," she cried, "I won't take it anymore. I don't want him."

"Emma, tell me what's wrong. Trust me, please, everything will be fine. I promise."


	10. Monster

Don't hate me for not updating in a while!  
This was a really hard chapter to write, because, well, it was really emotional. But I still hope you like, even though it's kind of shrot!

* * *

Will stroked Emma's hair, her soft hair, while she cried into the knees of his jeans. But then he wrapped his arm around her stomach, and lifted her up so he could see her face. "Emma," he said, "Tell me what's wrong!"

"H-him," she choked out through her tears. "M-make him stop!"

"Stop what," Will pleaded, "Emma, _tell _me. I want to help you."

Emma un curled her fingers from his jacket arms, and began to unbutton her cardigan. Button, by button, until it slid off, revealing her blue, black, and red arms. Her bruised, beaten up arms.

"Oh, God Emma," Will exclamed, slowly tracing one of the larger bruises, "He did this to you?" Emma slowly nodded her head, yes.

He clenched his teeth together, and began to rise. "That bastard! I'll-"

"Will, no," Emma cried, pulling him back down to the floor behind her desk. "You can't do anything! If he finds out that I told you he'll... hurt me. Worse! He-"

"Isn't going to touch you again," Will said, "He isn't going to lay a finger on you again. Never. Ok?"

"You don't get it Will," Emma snapped, "Carl... he just.."

"Emma, do you hear yourself? Carl is a monster! He _hurts_ you!"

"But Will," Emma bit her lip, "Please, just forget it, alright?"

"No, Emma! I won't forget! You will never see that son of a bitch again!" Will almost shouted.

"You'll protect me?" Emma asked, though she knew the answer.

"Always," Will whispered, carefully pulled her into him, maling sure not to hurt her arms.

* * *

The rest of the week passed, until it was Friday, the day of the dance. Emma hadn't heard from Carl, which worried her. She felt some degree of dread, as though he was going to pop up in front of her, and be so angry he would-

No, she didn't want to think of what he would do. Will drove her home, everday from the school, which she hd kind of enjoyed. He called her before she went to sleep, to make sure she was okay. And, unlike Carl's calls, she had enjoyed them. Will wasn't rude, or harsh, or demanding. He was simply..

Will.

They talked about glee, and even though Emma hadn't been able to go to one of their recent rehersals, Will told her that they would be performing at the dance.

The dance.

Emma smiled whenever she thought of it. Her and Will dancing, her head on his shoulder, where it fit perfectly. And no Carl!

"So, we're still on for tonight," Will asked as he drove her hom on Friday afternoon.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Emma replied, and Will smiled. Emma smiled too.

"I'll pick you up at.. 7:20-ish," Will said.

"Yes," Emma answered. "I can't wait."

* * *

At 7:01, Emma was just finishing up her hair, whic was in a loose updo, when the doorbell rang.

She glanced at the clock on her wall. "Well, he's early," she muttered to herself, and headed downstairs. As she passed the full-lenght mirror, she paused and admired her deep purple dress. "Perfect," she decided.

She hopped to the door, attempting to put her other heel on. She straightened upm, and open the door. "Will," she said with a big grin.

But it wasn't Will.

It was _HIM._


	11. Cheek, Stomach, Nose

Emma's heart started beating in her chest, and her breathing quickened.

"Happy to see me?" Carl asked sarcasticly, before he pushed her backwards into the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"Are you having fun with Will," Carl said mockingly, backing her against the wall.

No.  
Emma wouldn't be scared.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Emma said boldly.

"Aw, the perfect couple," Carl snarled at her.

"W-we are," Emma stated defiatly, "He loves me!"

"You're nothing but a charity case to him. You're his community servce. You're a freak and you're mine," Carl spat at her. He raised his fist, and it made contact with her cheek, and she cried out in pain.

"S-stop! Get out! Get away from me," Emma screamed.

6:54. Emma prayed Will would be early.

Carl punched her again, this time in the stomach, and she slid down the wall, tears running down her face. But he wasn't finished. He kicked her, again with the stomach, and she shrieked as the pain shot through her body.

Carl stopped the kicking for a moment, and Emma got to her feet, in front of him. She did the first thing she could think of.

She slapped him with all the strenghth she could muster.

Carl was silent for a minute.

Then he kneed her stomach, and she fell down to the floor again.

6:57

Carl kneeled down, and put his hands on her arms.

"Where's Will now, honey," he spat as he pulled her forward, before slamming her into the wall. Pain fireworked throughout her body. He did that again and again, until Emma was sure that her brain was bleeding.

6:58.

7:01

Carl punched her face, this time making contact with her nose, and she felt warm blood flow to her lips.

"Stop! Stop I hate you! WILL! WILL!" Emma yelled as loud as she could. "Help me Will," she whispered.

7:03.

* * *

Will straigtened his tie, and realising how uncomfortable he was in the rental tux, he loosened it. "All ready," he whispered to his reflection in the mirror. He picked up his cell phone, to alert Emma that he was coming.

He pressed a button (her number was on speed dial, of course), and put the phone to his ear.

She didn't pick up, and it went to her voicemail.

He disconnected his call.

Then he tried again.

And again.

_She never doesn't pick up_, Will thought in his head, as worry overcame him.

He grabbed his jacket, and the flowers he had picked up for Emma, and rushed out the door.

* * *

The best part of writing is the cliffhangers you get to hang.

Tee-hee


	12. Somebody Call 911

When Will saw Carl's unmistakeable car in Emma's driveway, his emotion went from worry to fury. He parked his car on the street, and sprinted across the grass to the front door. He pushed the slightly open door, and it thudded against the inside wall.

"Emma," her name escaped his lips, in no more than a whisper.

Her body was coverd in blood, and what he could see of her face, was streaked with pink tears. And her eyes... they seemed so dull, so lifeless, so...

No.

Carl turned upon Will, hearing the noise from the door.

"Ah, Schuester," he said sarcasticly, "I was wondering when you would come join us."

Will lunged at Carl, knocking him to the ground with surprising strength.

"You bastard," Will shouted, punching Carl's nose, and the punch landed with a sickening crunch.

Carl gasped, and brought his knee up to Will's stomach, but Will didn't seem to notice it at all. Will punched the side of Carl's head, and the dentist was knocked out. Will pushed himself off Carl, and kicked his body out of the way. He went to kneel by Emma's frail form. She was shaking, and her body was curled in a fetal position.

"Oh, Emma," Will whispered, sitting, and pulling her into his lap.

"W-Will... you came," she cried, clutching his neck with her hands.

"_Of _course I came. Emma... I... I love you. And I will _always_ come for you." Will held her close.

"I love you too Will." Emma lifted her head from his chest, and leaned up to his lips. Their lips met, in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Will stood, with Emma still trembling in his arms.

He whispered soothing words in her ear, as he carefully placed her body on the couch, and covered her with a soft blanket. As he made to leave, she made a sound of denial.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, walking into her flawless kitchen.

"911 what is your emergency?"


	13. Diamond Girl

**7 Months Later...**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm missing two of my best Cheerios from practice tomorrow!_

_Can you believe it? They just left to sing at that ginger's wedding! She and Schue are gettind MARRIED!_

_Things have been different with her lately. she seems more... confident. She holds her head high and merely sighs and rolls her eyes with I insult her._

_And she never leaves Schue's side._

_It's annoying! She seems so happy, and he seems happy, and everything isn't RIGHT! And get this- I actually got an invitation to the wedding._

_Like I'm going!_

_Well... Maybe I will. But not to enjoy it- just to disrupt things._

_NOT to enjoy it._

**Sue Sylvester**

* * *

**2 Months Later...**

Emma and Will were lying in bed together. He stroked her hair, and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't move," he whispered, looking down at her.

"Why?" Emma asked, frowning.

"I love it when you smile," Will said, placing a kiss on her nose.

Emma blushed, and looked away.

"Hey, hey," will said, cupping her cheeks with her hands. "Don't be embarrassed. I love you."

Emma beamed. "I love you too, she said, leaning up and placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Emma was in her office, completing paperwork. She notice Will until he gave a short rap on the glass door.

"Mind if I come in," he asked, holding something behind his back.

"Of course," Emma smiled, putting her pen craned her neck to see what was behind his back. But he moved with her stares, blocking her view.

He sat down in the chair across from her desk, and slowly removed his hand from his back. In his hand was a red velvet box.

He slid it across the desk. she looked at it questionaly, and started to open it.

As she did, Will started to sing:

_"Diamond Girl you sure do shine_

_Glad I found you, glad you're mine_

_Oh my love you're like a precious stone_

_Part of Earth where Heaven has rained on_

_Makes no difference where you are_

_Day or night time, you're like a shining star_

_How could I shine without you_

_When it's all about you, that i am_

_Diamond girl you sure do shine_

_Diamond girl you sure do shine_

_Diamond girl you sure do shine"_

Inside the box was a shining diamond necklace. Emma fingered it. "Oh, Will! It's beautiful!"

Before she knew it, he was behind her, and he fastened the clasp at the back of her neck. He turned her chair, and kissed her lips.

"You're my diamond Emma." Will whisered as he pulled away.

* * *

**Well, that's it guys! Hope you all liked it! Jusqu'à la fois prochaine, mon cher ventilateur-fictioners…**


End file.
